


Secret Recipe

by ladyofreylo



Series: Sackler [12]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Love Story, Outside Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Spanking, egg nog, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Have a little drink of spicy nog to brighten up your holiday season.  A little outside chilly shed sex at a Christmas party.  Wooooo.Reader xBut you'll like it anyway.  Promise.  No y/n stuff.A tiny bit kinky with a little spanking going on.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Sackler [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Secret Recipe

“Look what the cat dragged in. Adam Sackler, back from his victorious run as what-the-fuck-ever.” You’re feeling punchy from the spiked eggnog you’re sipping.

Adam rakes you with a glance.

“If it isn’t my baby girl all grown up,” he rumbles. He checks you out from your red Christmas sweater to tiny black boots.

You lift your brows. “Yes, and you, never grown up. Look at you, running with every Hollywood starlet. The tabloids don’t lie.” You take another sip of spicy nog.

“Tabloids lie all the time, doll.”

You lift your chin. He’s so damn tall, you have to look up to meet his gaze. ‘Well, not in your case. They show me all I need to know about who you really are.”

Adam snags the cup of nog out of your hand. He sniffs its contents. “I see.”

“Give that back, Sackler.” You reach for the mug.

He holds it out of reach as he did when you were younger. “Come and get it, little girlie.” He takes off through the knots of people at the party and runs outside, banging the kitchen door behind him.

“Dammit, Adam,” you say through gritted teeth.

But on some level--many levels--you don’t mind.

It is chilly and snowing lightly. Your Christmas sweater is barely enough to ward off the cold.

Adam places the nog on the back porch railing and pulls you out of the glare of the porch light.

“Miss me, little girlie?”

He knew you had always crushed on him and he’s never let you forget it.

“No.”

“Ha,” he says. He puts both hands around your head, touching your lower lip with his thumb. “Bet.”

He bends down and presses his warm, soft lips against your mouth and tugs you close to his body.

You make a soft noise and lean in. His lips move on yours deliciously. Your arms wind around him.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmurs, coming up for air, then kissing you again, ravenously, tongue pushing deep into your mouth.

“Adam,” you whisper, breathlessly.

“Let me, let me,” he groans. “I’ve been waiting so long for you.” He nuzzles your neck.

“You tormented me.” You try to push him away.

He looks down into your face with passion-glazed amber eyes. “It kept me from carrying you off and fucking the living shit out of you.”

You gape at him. “Boys show their love by being assholes,” you say. “So shitty.”

“I’m an asshole,” he says. “I’ll fuck you good, though. You been naughty? I’m your Dom. Been good? I’m your daddy. Whatever you need.”

“Be a nice man,” you say.

He roars with laughter. “And when did you ever like that?”

You blush, thinking about how many times you touched yourself thinking of him when he teased you.

Without a word, Adam takes your hand and pulls you across the yard. Your boots slip and slide in the snow. Though his boots are made for the weather, your little high heeled numbers are not built for real snow drifts.

<>

The storage shed has no heat and no light, other than what drifts in from the back yard floodlights.

Adam pushes you inside and shuts the door. He kisses you again and shoves you up against the workbench.

“Gonna fuck you here and now,” he murmurs.

You squeak. “Adam…”

“No, I’ve waited long enough. We’re doing this right here, right now.”

You laugh softly and thread your hands through his thick hair as he growls into your neck. “I might get cold,” you whisper.

“I’ll get you warm,” he murmurs, eyes gleaming in the low light. “Bend over, baby.”

You can’t help yourself. You’re already wet as hell thinking about fucking him. The contrast of the chilly air and his warm lips make you crazy.

He turns you around gently but firmly. You lean forward as he hikes your sweater up around your waist and pulls down the leggings. You hear him drop to his knees.

You smile to yourself when he finds the lacy red thong.

“Damn, girl,” he says. He nips at your round bottom, then licks the bites. One thick finger strokes your wet cunt. “So ready for me.”

He stands again as you shift, opening wider for him. 

“Let’s warm you up,” he says. He stands to one side and braces himself before smacking the living shit out of your ass.

You yelp. “Adam.”

“Yeah?” He smacks you again, leaving a soft burn behind. “Bad girl.”

You shift on your feet. “No, Adam, no more.”

“Safe word?” He spanks you hard a couple more times.

You gasp out a word.

“Are you using it now?” he asks.

“No,” you hiss.

“Good girl,” he says and spanks you again. “Go ahead and yell. No one can hear inside.”

You grit your teeth and enjoy the freedom of crying out the joy each time he hits a sweet spot. You are on fire.

He stops and rubs the blaze gently. “You take it so well.” He drops to his knees again and eats you out from behind. His lips graze your hot ass and you jump. He rewards you with kitten licks against your ass and lips. He finds your clit finally and you come with a groan, banging your fist against the workbench.

You melt into the bench, sighing softly, inhaling the sweet smell of wood shavings. You hear Adam unzip his pants. His belt clinks.

You feel his hard, hot dick against you and open your legs to give him access.

“Let me suck you,” you whisper.

“Not right now,” he mumbles, lining himself up and pushing into you slowly. “This, this is what I need.” He groans when he bottoms out and his dick is fully inside. You arch your back to give him more access. Your fingers scrabble against the bench, raking up wood shavings.

“Yes,” he says and starts pushing up inside you.

Adam finds his rhythm and pounds you. You have to grab the edges of the table to keep your feet. It’s divine. It’s better than spiked nog and cookies.

Then it’s gone. He’s pulled out.

You cry out the loss, until he turns you and puts your sore ass up on the smooth, hard workbench. He yanks your boots off and the rest follows.

You wrap your legs around him. He pushes inside you again and finds your clit with his thumb.

Your head drops on his shoulder as the build up begins again. Tiny swift circles of his thumb, his thick dick pushing inside, his rough breath and lips on your ear, the sweet burn of skin on the bench. It comes together all at once and you ride it hard. You don’t even know what noise you make as you shudder against him. He yanks you forward with a groan and slams into you harder, faster. Until he growls your name over and over.

Then he rocks you slowly, his breath panting out puffs of steamy air. You hug him tightly and kiss his ear.

“Cold?” he asks finally, pulling out.

You slide off the bench, press a clean rag between your legs for a moment, and pull on your clothing and boots.

“Nope,” you say. “You warmed me up nicely, my love.” You go up on tiptoe to press a kiss against his lips.

Adam grins at you as he buckles his belt. “One of these times somebody’s going to miss us. We made a really dramatic exit this year. I shouldn’t have banged the door so hard.”

“You banged me pretty hard too,” you say with a smile.

He laughs and shugs. “Always, baby. I know how you like it.”

“I doubt anyone missed us,” you say. “You spiked the nog pretty well this year, sweetie. Nobody misses us when they’re drinking that stuff. I had a sip and it almost fucked me up completely. What the hell did you put in there?”

  
He winks a tiny wink at you and takes your hand. “We should get back.”

  
You jab at him. “Not going to tell me, huh?”

  
“Daddy’s secret recipe.”


End file.
